


Similar but different

by Ericaca



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anger, Autistic Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Broken Bones, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Making Out, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romance, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: Luz and Amity accidentally open a portal to a different universe, two people walk out of the portal... they walked out of the portal? The Luz and Amity that walked out looked and behaved so differently that it was hardly them. Then another set of people walked out... it was themselves... again. Just who are these new people and where did they come from? Surely they can't be that different, and surely their universe must be similar as well... right?Or.Luz and Amity open a portal and Concept art Luz and Amity come out, then Pilot Luz and Amity also walk out and they need to find a way back to their universe.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 314





	1. The portal

It wasn't too late on the day, it was about the time where most students at Hexside would leave towards their home or go to an afterschool activity, the soft summer breeze picked up leaves that had fallen from their place and birds, if you could call them that, sang their somewhat annoying song. It barely felt like summer, Luz had upon arriving at the Boiling Isles realized that living there was like living in a perpetual autumn, except when it snowed, she had also found out about the two temperatures, it was either hot enough to melt rocks or cold enough to freeze someone on the spot, there was no in-between. The human witch apprentice was taking a stroll through the woods, quietly praying to all the gods of every religion she knew for Emperor Coven guards not to attack her, at least not today. After her encounter with the emperor, he had only sent more guards to kill them, which was reasonable, and the human didn't really know what she was expecting anyway. She just wanted one, only one day of peace to spend with her friends. They had been spending less and less time together after she had withdrawn from Hexside, having to work up a plan to meet without anyone seeing them. Luz was happy to be able to see Gus and Willow, yet she was still sad she could barely see Amity anymore, her parents had limited how long she was allowed to go outside and monitored every step she took, for safety they claimed, yet deep down they both knew that Alador and Odalia could care less about Amity's safety, instead, they only cared about where and with who she took their name with. But today was different, today Amity and Luz were going to collect something Eda asked her to collect, to which she may or may not have forgotten to ask what, and bond over the experience.

A loud noise from a bush startled the human, she quietly took a branch from the floor and slowly made her way to the bush. She knew that if whoever was behind the bush was someone from the emperor's then she was as good as dead. The noise only continued and Luz took a step forward, finally running towards the Bush and breaking the tree branch over the person's head, causing them to scream out in pain. Luz was about to give a speech that she had carefully written for her enemies, about not messing with Luz Noceda or Eda and stuff. Yet she didn't have the chance once she saw who she had hit.

"Amity! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Luz stammered, helping Amity sit up, looking for any injuries she may have caused.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Amity answered rubbing her head, while she didn't sound angry she didn't sound happy. Luz wanted to ask her why, but opted not to, she knew she would not be happy if someone broke a branch on her head with all their force.

"Sorry! I thought you were an emperor's guard or something!" Luz apologized again, rubbing the back of her hair. Amity's face lost all its color once Luz spoke, her eyebrows frowning in a way that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah... Well, I'm not from the emperor's coven! I was just here to meet my friend and learn new spells." Amity laughed nervously, shooting up from her sitting position, hoping and praying to the titan for Luz to continue to be oblivious.

"Oh! Okay!" Luz giggled happily, taking Amity's hand and leading her to their secret hideout, forgetting completely about what Eda told her to pick up at the mention of the word spell. Luz was looking ahead, thankfully not seeing how her friend's soul slowly left her body, every nerve in Amity's body reacting to the soft touch of their hands. Neither of them said anything as they walked, Luz was too busy thinking about what type of new spells and magic they were going to learn today, she had somehow managed to convince Amity, Gus, and Willow to let her help them with their homework, but it still wasn't the same as when she attended school. On the other hand, Amity was too busy hearing wedding bells, imagining how nice it would be to kiss Luz's lips and how their children would look like, which she thought about that a lot, especially when her leg was broken and all she had were her Luz plagued thoughts.

"And we're here!" Luz announced, breaking their hand contact to open the curtain that led to the inside of their secret hideout, or the Owlet Shack, as Luz liked to call it. Amity would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling disappointed when Luz's hand left her own, but she forced a smile and entered the small room on the other side of the curtain. Good witch Azura posters, cushions, books, and papers were smeared across the small room. How could a room be so small yet so messy? Amity didn't have time to think before she was thrown down by a second time that day.

"What spell are we gonna learn!? Is it a sleeping spell!? Or an abomination spell? Or maybe a transformation spell!?" Luz asked excitedly, causing Amity to chuckle, all worries leaving her tense body, all thanks to the girl in front of her.

"We're learning a teletransportation spell." As she said that the witch heard the human oohing and almost falling out of her cushion in excitement.

"But first we need to study how it's done before." Luz nodded, forgetting about everything that wasn't the fact that they were learning a new spell, granted, Amity was the only one who would able to cast it until she found a glyph for it, but she was excited none the less. Amity took a book out of her bag and the two began reading, Luz had scooped closely to Amity, taking notes and talking to her. But the teal haired girl wasn't listening, she had to scold herself for that and force herself to read and take notes, trying her hardest to ignore just how warm Luz was or the exotic yet strangely nice smell of her hair.

"So all you have to do is cast the spell and think of where you wanna go, then a portal appears and you can transport yourself there?" Luz questioned. Amity was taken out of her reverie and thought about the question.

"Yes. But since this is my first time casting the spell we'll have to start slow, like teletransport small objects closely before we start teletransporting witches or animals." She stated, refusing to look at how adorable the human looked.

"And when do you think you can cast it?" The human asked again. Amity wanted to tell her that she couldn't cast it without supervision, but she didn't want to see Luz's disappointed face if she did so. She seemed so excited and Amity didn't want to ruin her happiness, especially seeing how sad she had been recently. Plus, it was only a teletransportation spell, just how bad could she screw up?

"Right now if you want," Amity answered, the rational part of her brain was screaming and scolding her, but she chose to ignore it. She had said it and now she couldn't take it back, not when Luz's eyes had light up with so much wonder.

"Really!? Let's go!" Luz cheered, taking Amity's hand for a second time that day. The human led them outside of the Shack and waited, not being able to stay still in her spot, and beginning to stim with her hands. Amity smiled before she went serious again. She looked around and tried to memorize the landscape, taking in everything, from the shape of the trees to the color of the grass to the rock formations. Taking a deep breath the witch casted a small spell circle, she grabbed a small rock with her trembling hand and thought about where she wanted it to go, dropping the rock inside the circle, both girls waited patiently until Luz yelped in surprise. Rubbing the top of her head where a small rock had previously landed.

"That's payback for hitting me earlier!" The witch teased sticking out her tongue. Luz laughed and moved next to Amity, wrapping the teal haired girl in a tight hug.

"That was awesome!" She beamed, not noticing how Amity was slowly dying inside. It had indeed been awesome. The witch was surprised that she had managed to perform the spell correctly. Feeling brave the witch broke the hug and did another spell circle, she grabbed a bigger rock and dropped it inside the circle. A spell circle appeared out of the sky, dropping a rock in front of them. Amity felt so proud of herself, she couldn't wait to get back home to show it off to Ed and Em.

"Do it again!" Luz exclaimed. Amity noded and the two spent almost all the afternoon transporting rocks from one place to the other. Amity was starting to become tired, and she felt her magical energy be drained, but she didn't say anything.

"You okay? You look kinda tired." Luz asked, excitement still in her voice, yet now she sounded worried. Amity laughed nervously, not wanting to admit she was drained.

"I'm fine!" It wasn't enough to convince her friend, who was now more worried.

"Amity, if you're tired we can just stop." She had sounded so worried and now so sad that all Amity wanted to do was hug and comfort the human.

"I said I'm fine!" It had come out harsher than the witch had intended, making the human take a step back in slight fear. Amity wanted to punch herself then.

"I'm sorry Luz. I didn't mean to sound like that. But I'm fine." The witch forced a smile and did another spell circle, miscalculating the size and losing her balance, making the spell circle be more like an oval. The witch became worried for a second, but it couldn't be that bad, all she had to do was dismiss it. As she tried to break the spell, it only grew bigger and bigger, changing from pink to gold.

"Uhhh... Amity?" Luz gulped. Amity was currently freaking out, she couldn't dismiss whatever spell she had done, which was most definitely not a teletransportation spell.

"Amity what is that?!" Luz asked nervously. Amity tried to desperately find an answer, yet she had no idea what was going on.

"Amity!? It's getting bigger! Why is it getting bigger!?" The human asked, anxiety eating her alive, she had become so pale that it was almost scary. Amity looked at the spell, it was now way bigger than the last time she saw it, now the size of a door, its inside was no longer transparent and now light was shining from the inside of the circle. Amity was about to answer, to try and think of an answer, but was silenced by an explosion of light that took place beside them, blinding both girls.

Were they dead? Luz didn't know how to answer that. At that moment she wished she was dead, the bright lights made her cry out in pain, having to close her eyes not to let them burn. Yet the human wasn't only crying because of the lights hitting her eyes. She was also crying because the portal and blinding lights had been so similar to the ones in the owl door, the door that allowed her to go back home, home with her Mami, the door that she had burned.

"Luz? Luz!? Are you okay?! Where are you!? Answer me!" She heard Amity ask, desperate to know where she was, not being able to see what was going on.

"I-i... here." Luz's answer came in the form of a whisper, not having the strength to say it louder. Amity's hands began to touch Luz, the witch let out a sigh when she found her.

"I'm sorry!" Amity cried. Luz didn't say anything for a minute, trying desperately to make the 'bad thoughts' leave her mind and organize the messy and sad space inside her brain. She didn't have time to, two sets of footsteps startled the girls. Amity didn't have the strength to be able to defend them if an enemy came, she was also blind for the moment and so was Luz. The human slowly opened and closed her eyes, the natural light hitting painfully against her oversensitive eyes. She could make two female silhouettes in front of the portal, they were both much taller than Amity and her. She didn't know if she was hallucinating, but she could swear they looked like the older Amity and herself. No. That couldn't be true. Witches couldn't travel in time. It was magically impossible. Those girls had to be someone else.

"Holy shit!"

Luz tensed immediately after hearing that.

"What the fuck you asshole?! Told you it was a bad idea!"

Luz felt herself about to cry once again. If those girls weren't her and Amity... then why did they have their voice?


	2. Make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Luz and Amity meet Mini Luz and Amity, then two unexpected visitors arrive.

Luz stormed out of the owl house in sheer rage. She was angry, very angry. The human didn't know exactly why, all she knew was that she wanted to break someone's nose. While Luz didn't know the why of her feelings, she had a small idea of whom. And that whom's name was Lilith Clawthorne. The biggest Bitch to ever exist. How could she dare!? After everything Eda and her have gone through, both good and bad, the bad mostly because of Lilith's fault, she wanted to act like nothing had ever happened and she wasn't guilty of the things she had done. She had only apologized because she was forced to! And now, only after she cursed her sister, almost killed them both, and would have probably let Eda be petrified if Luz wasn't there, now she wanted to call herself part of the bad girl coven and take the role of sister. Only after she realized the emperor's coven wasn't convenient anymore. "What a bitch." Luz murmured. The human walked into the woods, wanting to calm herself down before going back. Luz only continued insult Lilith, becoming louder and louder and soon she was speaking Spanish and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her hand turned into a fist and she hit the first thing she saw, which was a tree unlucky enough to have to face the human's wrath. The human didn't even wince at the contact, although it stung and her hand had begun to bleed, she was far too angry and feeling too much adrenaline to care. Suddenly Luz heard clapping, turning around she saw a person she didn't want to see, at least not right now. Amity Blight.

"Do it harder and see if you can break a bone." The witch said with a smirk, although Luz could see worry inside her golden eyes.

"The fuck do you want Blight?" She Demanded, hiding her bloody hand inside the pocket of her jacket.

"Nice to see you too," Amity smirked, walking closer and closer to the human. Luz stayed still, not knowing what the witch wanted or what she was about to do.

"What got you so angry you had to punch a tree? If I were Willow you would have been in so much trouble." Luz felt the tension in her shoulders disappear once Amity wrapped her in a hug, lightly kissing her neck.

"You hit it really hard. You could have broken a bone." Luz smiled at that.

"What? Is Amity Blight worried about me? Do you love me?" The human teased, forgetting why she was raging just a second ago.

"Maybe I would be if you weren't such a bitch." Amity broke the hug and pulled Luz's beany down to her face, causing the human to laugh.

"Aww, you going soft on me Blight?" Amity rolled her eyes at that.

"In your dreams human." She moved forward and kissed Luz's cheek. If Luz didn't know Amity and was suddenly shown how Amity normally behaves and the way she behaves when they were alone she would have thought they were two different people.

"Let me see your hand." The witch commanded, already grabbing it before Luz had the chance to take it out.

"Fuck, I might have to buy a punching bag." Luz laughed, choosing to ignore the witch's angry expression.

"Why the fuck would you punch a tree! I am pretty sure that shit's broken." Luz looked at the tree and saw nothing, not a single mark that showed Luz's rage.

"Your hand you asshole!" The human laughed.

"Nah... It's fine." She tried to move and close her hand to make a fist, only to miserably fail and let not so intimidating sounds leave her lips.

"Wow. So intimidating. Anyways, I know a healing spell to use on you."

Amity took Luz's bloody hand and squeezed it, wanting to punish the human.

"Ouch! Not so ti- Oww!" Amity continued to ignore her pained sounds until they reached the Owlet Shack.

"Damn Bitch, you live like this?"

It was probably the messiest place Amity had seen in her life, she herself just happened to be a perfectionist and very organized, but this place was going to give her an anxiety attack. Good witch Azura posters, cushions, books, and papers were smeared across the small room, looking more like a child's bedroom than a young adult's secret hideout. If Luz said anything Amity didn't hear her, instead she pushed Luz down to a beanbag and sat next to her, taking her hand and examining it.

"And? What is it doc?" The human teased, not wanting to focus on how much her hand stung.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your condition has no cure," Amity said, continuing the teasing.

"What is it doc!? Please tell me!" The human cried with faux concern.

"I diagnose you with the gay." Both girls immediately burst into laughter.

"Bisexual but anyways, please heal my hand it really hurts." Amity nodded and did a small circle over the injured hand, making the human moan out loud.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Amity asked.

"Feels like a high," Luz responded.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Amity focused on the spell for a minute before dismissing it.

"Oh wow," Luz said looking down at her hand, it still hurt, just not as much.

"Better?" The witch asked, looking proudly at her handiwork.

"Better, but I would be even better if a cute girl gave me a kiss," Luz suggested.

Amity rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it human."

Luz laughed, moving up from her sitting position and kissing the witch on the lips. Amity tried to pull away, but Luz's hand grabbed her long teal mane and pushed her in. After a second Amity lost all her self control and moved to sit on top of the human, now straddling her. Soon after their kiss only became more and more passionate, their teeth clashing against each other, their tounges exploring the all too familiar territory of each other's mouth, Luz's hands moved to Amity's back and began to caress her, running her hands up and down. Amity could hardly breathe anymore, but she refused to pull away and face Luz's shit-eating grin. Thankfully for her, a bright blinding light made both teens stop before they could go any further. Luz was the one that broke the kiss and closed her eyes, the light making her eyes water and tears roll down.

"What the hell?" They both whispered at the same time. After the light's brightness subsided both teens opened their eyes and carefully went outside, Luz had glyphs prepared and Amity was ready to cast a spell. But to their surprise no one was there, the only thing out of the ordinary was a golden portal in front of the Shack.

"The fuck is this?" Amity questioned, signaling to the portal.

"Like I know!" Amity had to look back once she saw how desperate and sad her partner's voice sounded. The witch could only guess why, and so she didn't question her.

"Bet twenty snails you won't touch it," Luz said, her voice drastically changing. Amity analyzed the portal, while she wasn't one to back down from a dare she still had some common sense left, granted, it wasn't a lot, but still enough to not touch the portal.

"Oh, is Blight scared?" The human teased, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to touch that! If you're so brave yourself then why don't YOU touch it." Amity hissed.

Luz laughed and walked towards the portal with intention of going in.

"Wait! I was just kidding!" The witch stammered, running up to the human.

"Aww, are you worried about me Blight?" The human teased.

"Bitch! A fucking portal was created out of thin air! I'm not one for telling, but we should get someone!" Amity shouted, she had expected the human to realize her stupidity and agree with her.

"Alright, alright, how about forty snails then?"

Amity could only stare at Luz's face.

"What?"

"My top is sixty-nine, after that, If not then it's just not worth it." Amity couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Titan give me patience, if you give me strength I'm gonna kill her.' Amity's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, Luz was walking towards the portal. "Anyways, not my first time walking down a portal, who knows, maybe we'll end up somewhere nice." Luz wondered out loud. Amity gulped and watched as her girlfriend walked closer and closer to the portal.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Amity said running up to the taller woman. Luz laughed and took the witch's small hand. "It better be fucking worth it." The witch murmured before passing through the light.

Both women opened their eyes and looked around, finding themselves in front of the owlet Shack. Yet it was different. Everything was so similar yet so different, the two women looked in front of them to see two girls hugging each other, tear-stained cheeks and closed eyes.

"Holy shit!" Luz said, not believing her eyes, in front of her was a girl identical to her, granted, she looked at least five years younger, but still looked identical.

"What the fuck you asshole!? Told you it was a bad idea!" Amity shouted, feeling her face become blood beet red with anger.

"Amity look! She looks like a mini version of you!" Luz called out excitedly, pointing a finger at the girl who was hugging the kid that looked like her.

"No the fuck she doesn't." Amity defended, even though she had to admit that they were very much alike.

"Yes, she does!"

"Does not!"

The two women began to argue with each other, Amity wanted to punch herself for letting something so stupid get to her. She would normally discuss with Luz over the smallest things just for the laughs, but now she was getting nervous.

"Who are you!?"

Both women turned around when they heard a voice in front of them. They stopped discussing and saw mini Amity's eyes now opened, they were so red and swollen, and both women could only guess that she had been in front of the light.

"Uhhh... We are..." The human looked wordlessly at the witch next to her, silently pleading her to continue.

"Doesn't matter. Who are you?" The human winced at the response. Mini Amity became just as red as the normal Amity, she was about to snap but was silenced by her companion.

"M-my name is Luz Noceda, and this right here is my friend Amity Blight." The girl, Luz, answered, forcing a smile to her face.

Luz and Amity stared wordlessly at them, not believing what they just heard.

"And?" Mini Amity said, expecting an answer.

"You can't be Luz and Amity, we are Luz and Amity!" The human exclaimed. Sure, it could be a coincidence that they both had the same name, but it was really weird that they looked almost identical.

"Huh? Una tocaya?" Mini Luz said.

"Alright what the fuck is going on!?" Amity shouted.

"Can you calm down!?" Mini Amity shouted louder, making both Luz's wince.

"No, I cannot calm down when there are two girls identical to Luz and me who are claiming they are us!?" Amity shouted louder. Soon enough both teal haired girls were shouting at each other, all Luz and Mini Luz could do was cover their ears and watch.

"Oh my god shut up! Let's talk it out!" Luz shouted, effectively making both girls look at her.

"Thank you." She said. Mini Amity mumbled an apology while Amity rolled her eyes and murmured a whatever.

"Alright what the fuck is that portal?" Luz asked, pointing a finger at it. Both Mini Luz and Amity looked around, an expression of a kid whose hand got caught on the cookie jar played over their faces.

"Alright, it was you. What did you do?" Amity stated.

"We were trying a teletransportation spell and accidentally opened a portal and you came out of it." Mini Amity explained. Luz chuckled awkwardly while Amity massaged her temples.

"How the fuck-"

"Language." Mini Luz interrupted, Amity stared in her direction for a second.

"English. Anyways, how the fuck do you open a portal by accident."

Luz looked surprised at how calm Amity sounded.

"Oh geez, I don't know! It was an accident." Mini Amity shouted once again.

"No! You were an accident!" Amity shouted and soon enough they were back at yelling at each other. Forcing Luz and Mini Luz to stand back, not wanting to face their fury.

"So you like Azura?" Luz asked, suddenly Mini Luz's eyes light up at the mention of the name. Both Luzs began to talk about the book while waited either for both Amitys to realize they were being stupid or for them to lose their voice, whichever happened first.

Both Luzs looked back at the portal when they heard a sound coming out of it.

"Uhhhh... Is this a bad time?" Another girl said a girl who looked like the older version of Mini Luz but still younger than actual Luz. Next to her was a girl hiding, she looked just like Mini Amity, only she was slightly older, and her hair was a darker shade of green having more brown roots growing in.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot Luz and Amity arrive with the other two.

Luz stared lovingly at the girl in front of her, being careful not to let her know she was staring, yet she didn't seem to catch unto that. Amity was too busy looking down at her neatly written notes trying to absorb its knowledge and get a passing grade on their next exam. Luz was supposed to be doing the same thing, yet staring at Amity was so much more entertaining, trying to memorize every little detail of her face, from the shape of her golden eyes to her petite nose to the soft freckles that ran over her pale skin. Eda might have been right, after all, Luz was absolutely smitten for the youngest Blight. Letting out a content sigh the human closed her book, startling the girl in front of her.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." The human whispered, moving from her beanbag to stare at Amity's notes, noticing that the green-haired girl had become incredibly nervous once she drew in closer.

"You have such pretty handwriting." The human mumbled, not looking at the notes anymore, now focusing on her friend's red face. 'How can she be so cute?' The human wondered.

"Ehhh... thank you... You are really pretty too."

"Wha-"

"I mean your handwriting is really pretty too haha!" Amity said now in sheer panic, rubbing her undercut and laughing nervously. Luz giggled and decided against commenting on it.

"D-did you need help?" Amity stuttered, refusing to lock eye contact with the human.

"No, I was just thinking about taking a break," Luz said and stretched her arms over her head, and Amity could do nothing more than stare at the faint abs from underneath her shirt. 'Focus Blight!' Amity scolded herself, forcing herself to take her eyes away from Luz before the human could realize. When had she become such a hormonal mess?

"Hey, how about we go for a walk, sitting for so long is making me go nuts." Amity analyzed what the human said for a second, not knowing what the phrase 'go nuts' meant, figuring it was a human phrase she nodded.

"Great! Let's go." Luz cheered, taking her cape and putting it around herself as to not let anyone know who she was and avoid emperor's coven members. Amity gulped and stood up, putting the chair back at its original place.

"Let's go, Ami, we'll come back in a flash,"

Amity nodded again and ran towards Luz, the two teens left Amity's secret hideout and Luz sprinted out of the Library. Although she had done this before, sprinting at all her speed towards the woods to avoid people noticing who she was, all it did was make people stare at her.

Amity sighed and made her way to the exit, waving goodbye to the librarian as she walked past his desk. She knew where to find Luz, she would be right in the entrance of the woods, this wasn't the first time they had done this. The green-haired girl wished for nothing more than for this to end, for the emperor's coven to be defeated and Luz not having to risk her life doing the most trivial things. The human didn't deserve the treatment she was getting. Sure, she may have committed treason and broke almost every single rule on the book, but it wasn't Luz's fault that Emperor Belos was a dick. Amity walked through the crowded streets, praying to the titan for nobody to approach her, she not only hated large crowds but also people touching her and talking too loudly. It always made her feel so small and helpless, sometimes going in as far as to make her break and have to run away. It was embarrassing. Amity was an embarrassment to the Blight name, it would be about time before mother and father disowned her.

"Yo, Blight!"

The young teen winced at that, the loud noise almost making her cry. Amity turned around and saw Boscha walking up to her. Oh no. She fucked up. Amity didn't want to get beaten up by Boscha again or have the girl make fun of her anymore. Should she run? It would be seen as rude and Boscha would be mad later, and it wasn't like Luz was going to be there to protect her if Boscha got violent. But if Amity stayed she was sure she was going to have a breakdown and she couldn't afford to have one, not today. Before the girl could get to her Amity turned around in a mad dash towards the opposite direction. It was going to take longer to get to where Luz was and she was probably going to fall a few times, seeing just clumsy she was when it came to anything physical. The crowd was becoming bigger and bigger and the space smaller as she kept running, everyone was now touching her and talking louder as if they all had agreed to this beforehand just to taunt the green-haired girl. Amity felt a ringing sound in her ears, causing her to speed up, tripping and falling over her knees, her school leggings breaking and blood dripping out from the wounds. But she didn't have time for this, not when Boscha was probably looking for her to make sure she regretted leaving, not when everything was so loud and touch hurt so much. The witch stood up and began running again towards the woods. Running towards Luz.

Luz arrived at the woods earlier than expected, hiding so nobody could see her and tell the guards. She sat down under the shade of a tree and waited patiently for Amity to arrive. She would only take about a minute and then they would walk around for a bit. Almost as if it was a date. The human blushed and shook out that thread of thoughts before she could get any further. Luz took out her sketchbook and a pencil and began to sketch a picture of a person, yet as she continued that person started looking a lot like Amity. While she wasn't the best at drawing she poured her soul and heart into every one of her works(sometimes even her blood too). A minute soon became five and five became ten, and before she realized it had almost been half an hour and there was no trace of Amity yet. Anxiety was eating the human alive, had something happened to her? Did she get creeped out by Luz and decided to ditch her? No, Amity would never do something like that. If she didn't like how Luz was behaving then she would have just said that. But what if something did happen to her? What if someone saw her and Luz together and told the guards and they caught her? What if Amity was hurt? The human became alarmed when she heard footsteps. Fast and urgent, loud muffled sobs coming out from the person's mouth. The human peeked out from her hiding position, her heart breaking by the sight. Amity was looking around desperately. Her green hair was falling out of place, tears ran down her now dirty cheeks, blood was running out from her knees and hands, making it clear that Amity had been biting them. The human forgot about the fact that she was a wanted criminal and ran up to the girl. Amity pulled back the second Luz tried to touch her, she looked at Luz's face, trying to make eye contact but having to break it again and again. Before Luz could think about what to do the witch wrapped her in a tight hug, so tight it was a bit painful. Amity's head fell on the crook of her neck and she squeezed her eyes, crying and screaming out loud. All Luz could do was hold her small hands in case she would hit herself and started to rub circles in her back. This wasn't the first time Amity had broken down in front of Luz, she had seen Amity go from smiling and laughing to crying and screaming, having to hurt herself to come back to reality in a matter of seconds. It was scary to think that before Luz came Amity had absolutely nobody to comfort her during meltdowns, sure the twins were there, but it wasn't like they were particularly helpful.

"Let's get you somewhere nice. 'Kay Ami?" Luz whispered after a while, it had probably been around ten minutes, she was careful with the volume she used, not wanting to upset her friend further. The green-haired witch didn't react to what she said, instead tightening the hug even further, to the point where Luz could hardly breathe.

"Let's go, Ami. I'll give you hugs and kisses when we get there." Luz whispered again, this time though Amity began to move, they were pretty close to the Owlet shack, maybe walking would even help Amity calm down.

"Do you want to take my hand?" Luz asked, Amity immediately nodded, clutching Luz's hand, so tight the human was sure she was going to break a bone. Luz slowly led Amity to the shack, the witch was trembling and quietly sobbing. 'She must have been running for a while.' Luz thought, she smiled when she saw the Owlet shack in the distance.

"Almost there Ami, we're almost there." The human reassured her, letting out a breath when she saw Amity now more relaxed, stilled looked and was probably a wreck, but slightly better now.

Luz opened the curtain to the inside of the shack, Amity stood in front of it for a few seconds before going inside. Good witch Azura posters, cushions, books, and papers were smeared across the small room, yet Amity found comfort in the mess. She turned around once she heard a sound coming from the curtain, Luz came in and took Amity's bloody hands, leading her to sit down on a cushion, the human sitting next to her. Luz took out a box of band-aids and a towel, Luz quickly removed the blood from her hands and knees and then placed the band-aids over the wounds. Neither girl said anything after that, Amity was too busy staring at the human's face, trying to memorize every detail, from the shape of her big brown eyes to her lips to her round ears, it was so relaxing, almost as if she was staring at an artwork in a museum. Luz's mind was racing. What was she supposed to do now? Should she try to ask her what happened? Maybe she didn't want to talk about it and she would get upset again. Should she call someone?

"L-luz?" Amity stuttered, looking away.

"Yes, Ami?"

Amity held her breath for a second before letting it out.

"Y-you said t-that you were..." Amity couldn't continue, her face had become too red and she was too embarrassed to go any further. Luz tried to think about what could the witch mean, What had she said?

"What did I say?" Luz asked, moving her hand to slightly touch Amity's, when she didn't back away the human only moved it further so she was now holding it. Amity whispered something so low that Luz couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Luz asked.

"You said you were going to kiss me." It was slightly more audible this time.

Amity looked down to the floor, she was absolutely sure that Luz was going to be upset. She didn't know why, since Luz was the one that said she was going to kiss her. But who would want to kiss someone like her? Maybe she was just telling her that to help her calm down. She probably didn't mean it. She could never want to be with a failure like her. Amity was shaken out of her thoughts by a soft yet firm hand cupping her cheek. The witch let out a yelp of surprise but other than that she stayed still. Luz was slowly moving forwards, staring into Amity's deep golden eyes while the witch stared into her face. Their lips were about to meet when a bright blinding light made both teens pull away and close their eyes. After a minute the light became weaker and both girls opened their eyes. Luz stood up and walked towards the curtain, glyphs in hand.

"Stay behind me." She called, Amity stood up and limped behind her as Luz had ordered. Luz looked out and found nothing out of the ordinary other than a portal in front of the shack.

"Huh? What is that?" Luz asked, taking Amity's hand and looking at the portal.

"I-I don't know," Amity answered, staring curiously at the portal.

Luz was doing the same, a wave of despair hitting the human, making her want to curl down in a ball and have her Mami comfort her and bring her pan dulce or just kiss her, she didn't even have to do that, all Luz wanted was to see her mama again and she would be happy.

"Luz? You're crying. Is there something wrong?" Amity asked.

Luz moved her hand to her face, she was indeed crying. Luz cleaned her tears away, she was about to reassure Amity that she was fine, but screams from the other side of the portal didn't let her.

"Is someone there?" The human asked, but nobody answered her.

"Sh-should we get someone?" Amity asked in a panic. Luz was about to answer, but another scream didn't allow her.

"We need to help whoever is in there," Luz stated, looking inside the portal, trying to see what lay behind the blinding lights.

"Are you sure!? Maybe we should get Eda!" Amity exclaimed, she was beyond terrified of going through the portal, but she was even more scared of Luz going alone and getting hurt. She knew that if there was an enemy she would not be able to protect them, she could barely stand up.

"No, it's too far, by the time we get Eda it would be too late,"

"You go get Eda and I'll go see what happened, okay?"

"No!" Amity shouted, starling the human.

"Amity! You need to go get help, now!" Amity placed her hands over her ears, effectively blocking the noise. Luz took a step back when she realized what she had done. She didn't mean to scream at Amity, she never wanted to scream at her, now even less after she had a meltdown.

"I'm sorry," Luz said, taking Amity's hands off her ears.

"Stay behind me, okay?" Luz spoke, a small smile on her lips, trying to convince Amity it was okay. The witch nodded and stood behind the human. They both traveled down the portal. Amity regretted going in, but now it was too late.

The two girls opened their eyes and were greeted with the sight of two almost identical girls screaming at each other, next to them another nearly identical girls were talking, not minding about the scene in front of them. Luz was a bit shaken when she saw that both the screaming girls looked nearly identical to Amity, the only thing different was the hair color and the fact that Amity looked like a middle version of the two, looking a bit younger than the long teal haired woman, but slightly older than the short-haired girl.

"Uhhhh... Is this a bad time?" Luz asked, not being able to take her eyes off from the scene in front of them.

The two screaming girls stopped screaming and stared at them, as well as the ones who were chatting quietly.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." The older version of Luz said.

"Oh look! We have another set! How amazing." The older Amity said, venom dripping out of her voice.

"Shut up, we have eyes." Small Amity said, the older one looked at her, her face becoming red in anger.

"Alright, Luz, Amity, I'm Luz and this is Amity, and those two are, you guessed it, also Luz and Amity. Any questions?" The older Luz said, sitting up from her sitting position and standing in front of them.

"Uhhh... Are you guys like some type of alternative version of us?" Luz asked, rubbing her beanie in confusion.

It kinda made sense that they would be the same person, seeing how similar they looked, yet Luz was still a bit creeped out by the idea.

"We don't know, and if we were we would be the alternate versions, seeing how Mini Luz and Amity were the ones who opened the portal." Older Luz stated, looking back at the rest of the girls.

"How did you guys open the portal?" Amity asked, looking at her younger version.

"Tell her dipshit." Older Amity snickered, causing both younger versions to go red.

"It was an accident, we don't know how." Younger Luz mumbled.

Luz just stared at her for a minute. "How do you open a portal by accident?" The teen wondered, she was sure that learning magic was a complicated thing, she was going through it herself. But one just couldn't just open a portal by accident.

"Right? I barely know you but I already like you." Older Amity said, a smirk playing on her face.

The feeling wasn't mutual. She didn't like whoever this girl was, she looked like the type of person who would make fun of her and beat her up, she looked so loud and mean. Luz liked her Ami, quiet and loving and awkward, not whoever this was. Younger Luz moved to examine them, Luz felt slightly awkward by seeing her younger version in front of them but smiled none the less.

"So wait, if you came out and then you two came out too, maybe more Luz and Amitys are going to come out too." Younger Amity wondered, her face paling.

"And it's all your fault." Older Amity teased, pulling her arm so it was resting atop the girl's head.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" The teal haired girl shouted, pushing her elder version's hand away. Luz looked behind her and noticed her Amity. She was very pale, almost as if she was going to pass out, she had placed her hands on her ears again, trying to block out what was going on.

"Yooo... is she okay?" Older Luz asked, moving to examine Amity.

"I-I don't know... All of this is a bit overwhelming, and it doesn't help that those two are shouting."

Older Luz sighed and walked to the two shouting girls, she slapped the back of Older Amity's head and picked younger Amity up by the back of her uniform.

"What the hec-"

"Look, if we keep screaming at each other we'll never figure this out, you are scaring the new Amity, so shut the hell up and deal with it."

Both Amitys mumbled an apology and didn't say anything else.

"Okay, now what?" Younger Luz questioned.

"Well, let's start with the basics. We could introduce ourselves and figure out how to call each other, it's kinda weird that the three of us have the same name." Older Luz said, she seemed the more relaxed out of them, Younger Luz was barely able to stay still in her spot while the two Amity's looked ready to kill each other.

"No need, you guys should leave and we'll just act like it never happened." Young Amity said.

"Yeah, just don't take responsibility for your actions." The older Amity teased.

Older Luz sighed in exasperation while younger Luz just stared at the Amitys.

"Oh, my Grom can you shut the fuck up for one minute!" The teal haired girl yelled.

"Shut me up dipshit," Amity yelled back, grabbing the top of young Amity's uniform, a flame forming in her hand.

Young Luz gasped and went to her Amity while Old Luz did the same. Luz only stared at the scene in front of her, how could they be the same person? They all behaved so differently, maybe their realms were different too. Maybe one of them knew what was going on with Belos and how to get home. Maybe they had the answers she was looking for.

"Uhmm... Guys?" Amity muttered, nobody noticing what she said.

"Guys?" She spoke again, her face being beyond pale.

"Guys!" The young Blight screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The fuck do you want?" Older Amity questioned.

"It's disappearing!" Amity quaked.

"What's dissa- Oh fuck." Older Luz questioned, only to stop mid-sentence once she saw what was happening.

The portal was becoming smaller and smaller, barely being the size of a large pizza. All the Luzs and Amitys ran towards it, but by the time they got there the portal was about the size of a coin. They stared in horror as their only way back to their realm disappeared.

"I... I always wanted siblings." Younger Luz whispered, everyone staring at her.

"Well then tell Mami to give you one, we're not staying." Luz stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Luz and Amity are fourteen.  
> Pilot Luz and Amity are sixteen.  
> Concept Luz and Amity are eighteen.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes up with nicknames and met Eda, King, and Lilith.

"So what now?" Older Luz asked, staring at where the portal had once been.

"Uhhhh... Do you guys have an Eda here?" Middle Luz asked, looking at young Amity.

"Yeah, we should probably go get her," Amity responded, she was looking around, hoping the portal would appear back and the intruders would leave, but no such thing happened. "Alright then, let's go get her." Older Luz said after a few minutes, the air between them growing awkward.

"Ok, this way." Small Luz stated and began walking the all too familiar trail towards the Owl house.

"So I was thinking about having nicknames so it won't be that confusing." Old Luz added.

"We don't need them because Eda is going to fix this and we'll hopefully never see each other again." Mini Amity stated, irritation in her voice.

"Ignoring that, You guys should be the original Luz and Amity since this is your universe and all."

Mini Luz nodded at the suggestion.

"I always called my Amity Ami, and she sometimes calls me Luci, so maybe we'll go with that." Middle Luz, now Luci said, squeezing her partner's hand.

"Alright, what are we then?" Older Luz asked, looking directly at her respective Amity.

"Well, we could call you Luzer and you can refer to me as your highness." Older Amity stated with a smirk.

"Hell no."

"In your dreams." Amity and Older Luz said respectively, making the older Amity roll her eyes.

"What about...Tori and Jade?"

Older Luz and Luci stopped in their tracks once they heard what Luz said.

"Victorious?" They both wondered out loud at the same time.

"You guys watched it too!? Luz, you're such a Tori, and meeting Amity was like meeting Jade."

The three girls giggled, ignoring their partner's confused faces.

"Who the fuck are Tori and Jade?" Older Amity dictated, irritation becoming clear in her face.

"Us~" Older Luz tried and miserably failed to sing out, her very awful and off-key singing making everyone but Luz wince, who just clapped.

"Stop or I'll make you stop. Now, who are they?" Older Amity asked again.

"It was a show called Victorious, it was about singing and stuff, Tori and Jade were two of the main cast, you guys act similar to them, sooo..."

Luci explained, looking back and seeing Ami's red face.

"I take for granted that my character was the best one." The newly named Jade stated.

"Sure... I kinda hate the name Tori, she was my least favorite character, so maybe you could call me Vic instead, you now, from VICtorious." Older Luz added, looking around for approval. Everyone except Jade approved of the new name.

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

Vic just giggled and moved forwards, moving her hand around Jade's waist and pulling her closer.

"Leave me the fuck alone! This is your fault." Jade snapped, breaking the contact and moving away from the now pouting woman.

"Well, I didn't force you to do anything!" Vic snapped right back, ignoring the stares she was getting from the rest of her versions.

"And what was I supposed to do!? Let you come here alone and possibly let you get hurt?!" By the time Jade realized what she said it was already too late.

"Awww! That's so cute! You were worried about me? Aww, Amit- Jade! I love you too." The oldest human joked, moving to Jade's side in order to kiss her.

"Fuck you bitch!" The teal haired woman snapped and moved to the front, trying to get away from her girlfriend.

Luz, Amity, Luci, and Ami just stared at the scene in front of them. Amity was sure she was going to pass out by seeing the way the other versions of her interacted, yet Luz was still painfully oblivious to what was going on. Luci and Ami just coughed and looked around, a blush becoming present on both teen's faces, remembering what they were about to do before the portal appeared.

"Are we almost there?" Ami asked, her legs had started to fail her again and she was becoming tired from limping.

"Only a few more minutes," Luz answered and continued walking.

"What happened to your legs?" Vic asked, finally taking notice of the teen's condition.

"I... fell." She answered slowly, not sure what to tell her, while it wasn't a lie the green-haired teen didn't want to have to tell her about having a meltdown over something as embarrassing as touch and sound.

"I could carry you if you want." Vic offered, moving back so she was next to the limping girl.

"No! It's fine!" Ami said nervously, rubbing her undercut.

"Princesa, let her carry you, you're going to get hurt if you keep walking," Luci stated with a smile, moving her hand on top of the teen's shoulder.

"Anyways..." Vic mumbled, moving down and carrying the teen, who let out a yelp of surprise, becoming stiff.

"Jealous Jade?"

The teal haired woman murmured something and began walking faster, refusing to look back.

"It was so cute when you called your Amity Princesa, maybe I should give my Amity a Spanish nickname too." Luz pondered, not realizing how red Amity had become. "Yo en realidad la llamo muchos nombres en español, pero ella no sabe lo que significan." (I actually call her a lot of nicknames in Spanish, but she doesn't know what they mean.) Luz's eyes lighted up again and she awed, making Luci blush and Vic to smirk at her, but the young woman didn't say a word about it.

"And We're here," Luz cheered, Jade moved so she was standing in front of Hooty.

"Hoot. Amity is tha-" The bird demon was interrupted by a fire spell next to his face.

"Shut the fuck up and call Eda. Now." Her voice was dangerously low, making Hooty nervous.

"Alright, Geez." He sighed and broke into the house by a window.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that thing," Jade whispered in exasperation.

"That's something we have in common I guess." Amity sighed, looking around nervously, how was she going to explain to Eda what happened? Would she tell her parents? No, she couldn't do that, if she did then emperor coven members would capture them.

"Hey, kid... what... happened." Eda stood outside, her face dropping once she saw the view in front of her. She sighed and looked around, grabbing Luz and Amity by their clothes and taking them inside. The rest of the girls patiently waited outside, trying to ignore the screams coming from the other side of the door.

"Could any of you explain what I saw?" Luz gulped when she realized how serious Eda sounded.

"Well, they are us... from a different universe." Luz tried to explain, hoping Eda couldn't ask her how, which is exactly what she did.

"How?" Luz and Amity looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Well, i-"

"We." Luz interrupted Amity, taking her hand and looking at Eda, who had simply raised an eyebrow.

"We were practicing a teletransportation spell, but I miscalculated and accidentally opened a portal, the oldest ones came out, and then the other ones came too."

Eda sighed and massaged her temples.

"Are we sure that it's you?" The elderly woman asked again.

"Well, we're almost identical and we also have the same name and our mother's name is the same and we're both human and stuff," Luz mumbled sheepishly.

"We were hoping you could open another portal and get them back to their universe," Amity whispered.

"How in the name of the titan am I going to do that!? I don't have magic any more kid! I asked you to pick up apples and you brought me four other mouths to feed!" Eda yelled, both girls looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Luz whispered.

"I'm sorry to tell you kid, but an apology just isn't enough, we'll figure out a way to bring them back, but you're grounded."

Luz's face lost all its color once Eda finished talking.

"Grounded?" She repeated, Eda nodded and walked towards the door.

"We gotta give them nicknames so we don't get confused," Eda stated.

"We already did it, the Oldest Luz is Vic while oldest me is Jade, Middle Luz is Luci and Middle me is Ami," Amity explained, she was somewhat relieved that the owl lady hadn't addressed the fact that she was the one that casted the spell, or mentioned something about being in trouble.

"By the way, Blight, you're not off the hook yet, we'll wait for Lily to arrive so she can decide on what to do with you."

Amity cursed the titan under her breath. The owl lady opened the door and stared at the different versions of her kids for a minute.

"Alright, everybody get in." She ordered, opening the door even more.

Both sets of Luz and Amitys came in, Vic placed Ami down on the all too familiar couch and stared at the woman, she looked so different from her Eda, she still gave off the same badass vibe, yet Vic would much rather be back with her Eda.

"Alright, seeing how my dumb kids brought you here for reasons that are beyond me, we have to make a plan." The woman explained. Everyone in the room agreed with her and so the Witch continued.

"We don't know how long you'll be here, so you guys are allowed to stay in the owl house until we find a way to get you back. Every Amity sleeps in one room while every Luz sleeps in the other, I don't want to wake up and hear things I don't want to hear. Am I understood?" Eda added.

Luci, Ami, and Amity blushed while Vic and Jade smirked.

"Understood," Luz exclaimed, sitting up from the couch and saluting Eda.

"You, the old one, carry the kid upstairs and chose a room, I want you back in ten minutes,"

Vic nodded and picked up Ami, everyone going upstairs while Eda waited.

The owl lady sighed in exasperation and went to Hooty.

"Find Lilith and tell her to come as fast as possible."

The owl demon stretched in the direction of the woods and Eda sat down on the cold floor and waited. Just what was she supposed to do with those kids? Having one Luz was more than enough already, how was she supposed to take care of three of them and two Blights? She already had enough problems to deal with. The witch stood up when Hooty came back, Lilith running inside, King attached to her head.

"Edalyn! What happened?!" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Eda sighed for what felt like the millionth time that evening and whistled. Less than a minute Later every Luz and Amity except for Ami was down, staring at Lilith, who only stared back, not knowing what to say.

"There is another Blight, but something happened to her legs and she's upstairs," Eda explained.

Lilith analyzed every single Kid in front of her. Luz and Amity looked at her nervously, A Luz slightly older than her kid was looking at her curiously, while the oldest Luz and Amity looked about ready to murder her.

"W-what is this?" Lilith asked in slight fear, her first thought was that this was a mean prank.

"Moneybags Blight did a spell wrong, opened a portal and they were dumb enough to walk into it. Do you know how we can take them back?" Eda explained.

"I... have no idea."

Vic and Jade rolled their eyes while Luci smiled emphatically.

"It's alright Principal Clawthorne, we'll just find another way."

Every eye was now staring at Luci, who smiled awkwardly.

"Principal Clawthorne?" Amity asked, Luci was ready to explain but was silenced by King.

"Don't explain! All this is going to make my head explode!" The domestic demon shouted, running upstairs as fast as his tiny legs could.

"Okay... So do we like find a spell or something?" Jade asked.

Lilith went in front of Amity and lowered down so she was staring at her eyes, the youngest Blight looking nervously at her face.

"Amity, do you know what spell you did?" The dark-haired witch asked.

"A teletransportation spell."

"And what happened that they ended up here?" Lilith asked again, looking at the other versions of her former protege and her sister's kid.

"I-i miscalculated the size and lost balance, making the circle an oval."

Lilith's mind was racing. Even if she did the spell wrong there was no way she could have ended up opening a portal. Magic just didn't work like that. Lilith was about to speak but Hooty entered the house.

"Guards are coming Hoot." He spoke.

"Then fight them!" Eda yelled, seeing how close the guards were getting.

"And what are you going to pay me?" He inquired, His voice making both Amity's want to kill him.

"What!? Nothing! Just make them leave!" Hooty pretended to think about it for a second before answering.

"Nope."

"Alright, fuck the bird. Blight, bet I can defeat more guards than you."

Eda stared at Vic and Jade for a second, expecting the teal haired woman to say no.

"You're on Noceda." She smirked and the two stormed out before anyone could stop them.

"Did that just happen?" Lilith wondered out loud.

"Let's go Luz, Amity, we can't leave them alone," Luci commanded.

"Let's go, Amity is out of Magic so she's staying." Luz agreed, already going towards the door before Eda could stop her. Amity sighed and looked down.

This was going to be such a long week.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Jade fight against some guards, accidents happen.

Vic and Jade ran outside of the owl house, looking around to see emperor coven guards running towards them, their uniforms were exactly the same as the one they used in their universe, Jade cringed when she remembered how close she was to wear one of their masks.

"If I win you will owe me a favor." Vic offered, cracking her neck and getting glyphs from out of her jacket, making a mental note to create more later, maybe the other Luzs would even show her a glyph she didn't know.

"Bet," Jade replied, dark pink flames appearing out from her hands, extending all the way up to her shoulders.

The two women looked at each other with a smirk before firing their attacks at the guards. Vic ran up to a group of guards, dodging their attacks, moving to the side, and activating a plant glyph, vines shot up from the paper immobilizing them against a tree, the guards tried and failed to escape, the thorns from the vine threatening to cut their throats. Turning around the Latina created an ice barrier, protecting herself from a potion being thrown at her, Vic cursed under her breath when she realized she only had two glyphs left, a fire and a light spell, having forgotten them back at her universe, but it wasn't like she had planned to go through a portal and end up in a different reality anyways. Looking around Vic spotted Jade, she was burning the life out of anyone stupid enough to approach her, she had summoned abomination goop around her that trapped anyone coming near, giving her the upper hand and allowing her to defeat them more easily. At that moment Vic started cursing the universe and wondering what would have happened if she was born with a goddamn bile sack. "Getting tired Noceda?" Jade teased smirking at Vic. The human grumbled and looked around, her gaze focusing on the vine she had created, smoke was coming out of it and a guard was missing.

"Whe-"

"Watch out!" Was the last thing Vic heard before being pushed to the ground by Jade.

The human looked up and saw a guard in front of them, and although she couldn't see their face she could feel them smirking underneath their mask. Vic tried to get a glyph out of her pocket, only to realize that they had fallen out once she was pushed down. The human closed her eyes, waiting for an attack that never came. A weight fell on top of Vic, making her open her eyes, only to realize she was damped in blood and a guard was on top of her. Looking up she saw both Luci and Luz looking at her, a horrified expression covering their now pale faces.

"You weren't supposed to kill them!" Jade yelled, dropping the now-dead(?) Body to the side.

"It-it was an accident!" Luci defended, not quite believing what was happening.

"How many accidents are we going to have in one day!?" Vic yelled. Both girls looked down, looking like they were about to cry.

Jade stood up and looked around, all the guards were immobilized either by her abominations or the vines Vic created.

"This is what's going to happen if you mess with us. Now leave." Jade did a spell circle making the abomination and vines disappear, the guards running away the second they were released.

Vic stood up and placed her hands on top of her other versions, Luz was quietly sobbing while Luci looked slightly more relaxed, yet still shaken by the fact that she had killed someone. Vic sighed and closed her eyes for a second, trying to collect her thoughts, she still remembered the first time she had killed someone, but she had been older than them, somewhat more mature, and understood that it was either her or them.

"You know, it's getting really late, and I want to take shower." Was all the woman said before guiding the two teens inside, not waiting for Jade to follow.

The second they entered the house they were greeted with concerned expressions from Eda, Lilith, and Amity.

Luz ran up to Eda and hugged the woman, the fourteen-year-old began to sob into the witch's belly. Eda only looked at her and played with her brown her, Amity moved to her side and looked around, not quite sure what to do.

"Uhh... Jade and I are going to take a shower, is that fine?" Vic asked, although she directed it at Lilith the Latina refused to look at her.

"You and Luci go, Jade will take one later." The dark-haired woman answered, not taking her eyes from the crying child.

"Do I have to remind you that we are soaked in blood? Do you seriously think we are going to do anything? When we just witnessed a murder?!"

Vic yelled. Everyone stared at her, Luz stopped crying for a second before she clutched Eda's clothes, beginning to cry harder.

"Sorry." Vic apologized, looking down and taking Jade's hand, leading her upstairs to the bathroom.

A few minutes passed, the only sound that could be heard was Luz's quiet sobs.

"I'm-i'm going upstairs," Luci announced, walking towards the stairs before anyone could answer.

The sixteen-year-old teen slapped herself, she didn't mean to kill the guard, only to scare them, but they had been so close to Vic and Jade, and she miscalculated the distance and strength of the ice spell. Luci could feel tears forming in her eyes and traveling down her cheeks, the Latina cleaned them and closed her eyes, wanting to organize her thoughts before going into the room Ami was staying, she didn't want to worry her. Luci forced a smile and opened the door, being greeted with a heartwarming scene, Ami was playing and talking to King, laughing and smiling, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Oh! Hey Luz- I mean Luci!" Ami laughed, a smile brighter than the sun playing over her lips.

Maybe the guard had someone like Ami. Someone who was waiting for them to come home, someone who they will never see again. All because Luci had been reckless.

"What's wrong!?" Ami quaked, placing King aside and sitting up. Luci ran towards Ami and hugged her as if it was the only thing keeping her alive, her head falling uncomfortably on the crook of her neck, yet she didn't try to change positions, Luci's tears now falling freely from her eyes. Ami looked around awkwardly, although she didn't mind when Luci hugged her she was a bit shaken by the intensity of this one, the green-haired teen wanted nothing more than to break the contact, but she stayed still, forcing herself to hug her friend back. The two stayed in that position for a while, King began questioning what happened, becoming tired of being ignored the domestic demon left, mumbling something about needing answers.

"Did... what happened?" Ami questioned, not daring to move in fear of upsetting Luci, the Latina didn't push her away earlier when Ami had a meltdown, even though she was probably hurting her she stayed still, and so Ami wanted to repay her. Luci tried to think of an answer to tell her, while she didn't want to lie to her she didn't want to tell her what happened either. What if she thought Luci was a monster? What if she never wanted to see her again? What if she hated her?

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Ami whispered, her voice suddenly changing from worry to a neutral monotone, that's when Luci knew that she was truly worried.

"Uhmm, sorry to interrupt this... whatever it is, but the shower is free," Jade spoke from the doorway, she was wearing some of Lilith sleeping clothes. The human nodded, breaking the hug, which made Ami let out a breath of relief, tension leaving her shoulders.

"I'll be back in a flash." Luci tried to smile, even though she wanted nothing more than to curl down and cry, pretending nothing had happened.

Jade walked into the room and sat down next to her younger counterpart. Ami stared straight at the door, waiting for someone to rescue her, she didn't want to stay here with Jade, not when the woman was so scary.

"Soo... did she tell you what happened?" The teal haired woman questioned after a few minutes, her head moving to the side to look at the now trembling girl. Ami just shook her head, she was far too scared to say anything, scared that maybe Jade was going to make fun of her or scream at her, the green-haired girl would much rather get hit than screamed at.

"Well, emperor coven members wanted to attack Vic and I and Luz and Luci accidentally killed one of them." Ami's breath got caught in her throat when she heard what happened. She had expected something different... she didn't know what but she certainly didn't expect Luci to have killed someone.

"Woah, you okay in there?" A voice called from the doorframe, Eda's sleeping clothes practically radiated from Vic. Ami didn't say anything, forgetting to breathe until she was slapped in the back by Vic's strong hand. Everything around Ami started dissolving, she was mildly aware of some things around her, such as Vic and Jade telling her something about breathing and pain coming from her wrists, where her nails were cutting into. Ami felt her eyes beginning to water, now she wasn't only upset about Luci having killed someone, she was still definitely upset about that, but she began to realize at that moment everything that had happened. She was lost with no way back to her universe, with no way back to Ed and Em, no way back to her hous-home. No way back home. Was this how Luci had felt when she destroyed the door? She had acted so bravely and strong but was she actually feeling as bad as Ami was feeling right now? The green-haired teen moved her hands to her hair and began to pull it as hard as she could, hoping for her world to stop spinning, for smells to be so strong and sounds not to hurt her as much as they did right now, hoping to wake up and realize it had all been a bad dream. This wasn't the first time Ami had to hurt herself while having a meltdown, far from it, mother and father had to cut her hair when she started pulling on it and started to buy all long-sleeved clothes since she was a child and Emira had even taught her how to hide bruises and cuts with makeup. Ami looked up when her hands were taken away from her hair by Jade, the teal haired woman placed Ami's hands between her bruised knees and hugged her tightly, softly talking in her ear. She began telling her every object and its color in the room, then started explaining how to do a basic abomination spell. It was very comforting, and Jade was being nicer than Ami had expected.

"It's okay, I'm right here, Vic is also here, everything is fine, we'll fix this."

Ami began to quietly sob into Jade's blouse, she was terrified of everything going on, but she found some comfort in the fact that Jade was holding her, and soon Vic's hand moved to touch hers, at first ready to pull back if Ami got upset, but soon gained more confidence and posed it over her bloody hand.

Inside the bathroom, Luci stared at the wall in front of her, the cold water from the shower was hitting against her dirty naked body, cleaning away the mud stains from her dark skin. Luz was right behind her doing the same, neither girl said anything.

"Where's your Amity?" Luci finally spoke, trying desperately to break the silence.

"Oh, she left, she got a call from the twins saying that they were covering for her, but she needed to come back," Luz responded, almost turning around only to quickly look back at the wall. Luci tried to think about something to say, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

"How old are you? You look older." Luz questioned, curiosity clear in her voice, yet she still sounded sad.

"I'm sixteen, how old are you?" Luci replied, she hated how awkward she was sounding right now.

"Fourteen," Luz answered and they both fell into silence. It was so unlike Luz to be so quiet, but the young human was too busy taking everything in, guilt eating her insides. The two girls finished showering, Luci came out first and cleaned herself with a spare towel Vic and Jade had placed for her since Luz already had a towel.

"Eda told me to give you guys some of my sleeping clothes, they might be a bit small though," Luz commented, already dressed up.

"Okay. Thank you." Luci called back, wrapping the towel around herself. Luz ran out of the bathroom towards her room, leaving Luci alone with nothing but her thoughts. The Latina looked around the bathroom, it was nearly identical to the one in her universe, only a bit messier, but she quickly figured out that Luz was way messier than she was. Luz reminded Luci of herself, which made sense seeing how they were the same person, but she behaved so similarly to her before she was sent to camp, it made Luci feel a bit nostalgic, she began to remember when she was younger, when she didn't have so many things to worry about, where the biggest of her problems was what she wanted to play that day, not having to worry about people being cruel, nor having to worry about not fitting in or societal expectations. Luci was shaken out of her thoughts by Luz storming into the bathroom, a tank top and purple shorts in hand.

"Ami is kinda breaking down so you might wanna change fast." Was all Luz said before ran out, not giving Luci any time to question what she meant by Ami breaking down.

Luci ran out of the bathroom towards the room Ami was staying in. Lilith and Eda were standing in the doorway looking inside with worry. Luci ran past them and sat next to Ami. The green-haired witch was much calmer now, she was still being hugged by Jade, and Vic's hands were still clutched to hers.

"Ami what's wrong?" Luci asked, moving so the witch could look at her. Ami didn't respond for a few seconds, too scared to say anything. "Nothing." Her voice was rough and husky, not sounding like her usual calm and quiet voice.

"Kid, something is clearly wrong. You wouldn't have broken down if nothing had happened." Eda said from the doorway, walking so she was in front of Ami.

"Look, this is what's going to happen, you are going to take a shower, your Luz can go with you if you want, then we're going to patch you up, correctly, love the Azura band-aids but she may have an infection, and if you're anything like my kid then I assume you didn't disinfect it. Then when all of that is done, you can go down and eat, then we'll go to sleep. Got it?" Eda suggested, while what she said was certainly an order she didn't sound mad.

Ami nodded and tried to stand up causing Jade to loosened the hug, the second she tried to stand up her legs failed and she fell back down.

"On dear," Lilith whispered from the doorway.

"Alright, alright, I'll carry you, don't need to insist on it." Vic teased, standing up to pick up Ami.

"I didn't." The green-haired teen said.

Vic chuckled. "I know, I was just joking, do you want Luci to go with you?" Spoke, looking at her girlfriend's younger version. The girl's cheeks became as red as a tomato and she looked down, slowly nodding.

"Are you also okay wi-"

"Yes!" Luci interrupted.

"Okay..." Vic mumbled before leaving the room, shooting one ugly stare at Lilith for good measure.

"Poor thing," Lilith said, moving aside to allow Eda and Luz to get out of the room.

"What happened to her?" Luz questioned Jade.

"Don't know. I told her about you know what and she just broke down."

Luz winced at that.

"Just keep an eye out for her tonight will you... uh. What was your nickname again?" Eda asked.

"Jade, Luci said it was a character from a TV show." The teal haired woman replied, she took a few blankets out from a chest at the side of the room and improvised a bed.

"Anyways, would you mind leaving my room? I'm pretty tired." Jade commanded, doing a spell circle and closing the door the second Luz, Eda, and Lilith left the room. The teal-haired woman tried her hardest to fall asleep, ignoring when the doors opened and an asleep Ami was placed down next to her on the 'bed' Jade ignore the tingly feelings that formed I her stomach when Vic kissed her goodnight. Jade desperately tried to forget about Ami's meltdown, she tried to forget when she had had her own meltdowns, she tried to forget the way her parents would scream at her when she had them, she tried to forget about how she was beaten(literally and metaphorically) out of having them. Of course, she still had them, it was the only thing she couldn't control in her life, stimming and not understanding people she could fix, but she couldn't fix meltdowns, all she could do was hide and make sure nobody would catch her during them. But all that did was create a mask, Jade forcing herself to act 'normal', or as normal as her parents expected, which was nothing short of perfect, but that wasn't Jade, and all that pretending made her into a cruel, bitter person with no idea of who she was. But things were getting better, sure, the change was happening slowly, but it was happening all thanks to Vic, and Jade will always be grateful for that.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet the new Luzs and Amitys and come up with a plan. Also Vic gets angry.

The soft rays of sunlight passed through the windows of Amity's room, waking up the sleeping witchling. She had been so exhausted that she forgot to close the curtains, passing out the second she reached her bed. Mother and Father had thankfully not questioned her too much, she had simply stated that she was studying with Amelia and they had let her go to bed, without dinner that is, but she still wasn't in too much trouble and the witchling was thankful for that. Opening her golden eyes the witchling was greeted with her room being a disorganized mess and Edric and Emira sitting on her bed, staring at her.

"What the-"

"Shhhhh" The twins murmured, Edric placing his hand on Amity's mouth to quiet her down.

"What the heck Edric?" Amity murmured, remembering how thin their walls were.

"Where were you yesterday? We know it wasn't with Amelia so don't try to lie." Emira Inquired, moving so she was sitting next to Amity.

"That's none of your business! What are you guys even doing here?" Amity responded trying and failing to shove Ed and Em off her bed.

"It is our business because you're our sister and we're worried about you, and we've only been here for maybe ten or twenty minutes," Ed answered.

Amity felt her blood boil, since when did Ed and Em care about anything other than themselves? As far as Amity knew they hated her and wanted to make her life a living hell, which is exactly what they have been doing for years, they were only nice when...

"Alright, what do you want?" The teal haired witchling asked, she gave up on trying to make Ed and Em leave her bed, instead she stood up and walked to her closet.

Both her siblings looked like they had been stabbed, a pained expression covering their faces.

"Nothing. We just want to help." Edric said, his voice barely audible.

"We understand that we are not good siblings... But we love you and we are trying to get better. So just give us a chance?" Emira added she had never looked as guilty as she did right now, actually, she had never looked or sounded guilty, not even when they teased Amity or humiliated her.

The witchling wanted to scream at them and kick them out, but she thought about her options for a minute. If she allowed them to help her then she would have more time to make a spell that would allow all the other Amitys and Luzs back to their universe, and maybe she could even spend more time with her Luz... 'Stop that Blight!' Amity scolded herself.

"How about I show you? We have a really big problem and it's a little hard to explain." Amity suggested, already regretting her decision. Both Ed and Em nodded excitedly and stood up from her bed.

"We promise we'll help you Mittens." They both exclaimed at the same time, it was a little scary and Amity had silenced them so they wouldn't wake someone up.

"Let me get dressed up and wait for me outside so we can you know what to go to you know where," Amity whispered.

"What? Where?" Ed asked, his face showing nothing but confusion.

Both Amity and Em sighed, his twin only grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of Amity's room.

The witchling sighed and hit her head against the closet's door. What were they supposed to do now? Sure, Ed and Em would meet the other Luzs and Amitys, and figure out a way to allow Amity to sneak out, then what? What were they supposed to do next? Amity had no idea and by the looks of it neither did anybody else. What if Amity failed to create a spell, since Jade and she were the only ones able to cast magic. What if their other versions would never go back to their universe? 'And it's all your fault.' Jade's voice resonated inside her head over and over, making Amity cover her ears in a desperate attempt to make the voice stop, but of course, it continued, and of course, Amity knew it was true. It was all her fault. All her fault because she wanted to show Luz one good thing before disappointing her.

The three Blights left the manor and walked all the way to the owl house, making a spell that would convince their parents that they were studying in the library instead of showing their actual location.

"So how big is the problem?" Em asked after the silence between the three grew too unbearable.

Amity thought about her answer for a minute.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now hurry up!" Amity replied in irritation, she had started her day with a bad foot and it was progressively getting worse and worse, after the Ed and Em incident she had a little breakdown and the clothes her parents had chosen for her to wear were making the youngest Blight want to tear it apart from her body, she would much rather walk naked than with what she was wearing right now.

Soon enough Ed and Em started talking, they tried to involve Amity in the conversation but stopped once they realized Amity wanted to be left alone.

"And we're here," Ed said, standing in front of a sleeping hooty. Amity looked around and tried to locate the dead body from yesterday, which was nowhere to be seen, Eda or Lilith had probably buried or tossed it somewhere.

"Wake up thing. Call Eda." Amity called to Hooty, but the house demon continued with his slumber.

"Didn't you hear me!? I told you to call Eda!" Amity yelled, she was getting very angry, and yet the teal haired girl had no idea the cause of it.

"I don't think he's waking up anytime soon," Em stated shrugging her shoulders.

Amity groaned in exasperation and tried to think of another way to enter the house.

"I mean, I don't think anybody will be awake, it's kinda five in the morning on a weekend," Ed added, and Amity felt an unreasonable need to slap them both.

The witchling took a deep breath and began knocking on the door with all her might, hoping that somebody would hear her and wake up. Amity stopped knocking after a minute, her knuckles now red.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Em suggested. Amity was about to leave when the door opened and an all too familiar teal haired woman stood in the doorway.

"The fuck you want dipshit?"

Ed and Em froze in their spot while Amity looked straight into Jade.

"Wait... Are those Ed and Em?"

Jade began laughing the second she realized who Amity had brought with her.

"Amity who is that and why does she look like you?" Ed asked.

"Wel-"

"Let's see who makes fun of who know midgets!"

Jade's laughter became so strong she had to recline against the door frame for support.

"I may or may not have accidentally opened an interdimensional portal and two versions of Luz and Me came out," Amity said sheepishly, she refused to look up to meet her siblings gaze.

"What do you mean you opened a portal!?" Em yelled, and for the first time in her life, Amity saw Emira genuinely angry.

"I-" Amity didn't have time to finish, Eda showed up and shoved Jade away from the doorway.

"Leave the kid alone. Lilith is going to scold her later. Get in before somebody sees you." Eda called from the door. Emira shoot her an angry look which made Amity want to curl down and disappear. The twins and Amity went inside the owl house and sat down on the couch.

"Wait here, I'm going to wake the others up," Eda called from the stairs before going up. Ed and Em stared at the laughing girl still on the floor, getting startled when she passed from a laughing fool to a psychotic kill machine.

"So, I would like to repay all the things you've done to me," Jade said slowly, a pink flame appearing out from her hands.

Edric hugged Emira and tried to hide from who supposedly was her little sister behind his twin.

"You are NOT our baby sister!" Emira yelled, never more scared of another witch in her life, she had never been scared of Mother or Father since she knew that she knew all of their secrets, and so they never dared to touch her, but this was different, their Little(Older) sister looked like she was about to fry them alive and dance on top of their graves.

"You're right. I am so much better and stronger, and smarter and much more good looking, an-"

"They get it! And no you are not!" Amity yelled, causing Jade to smirk.

"Still in denial? Just don't fall for me." Jade teased, her voice slowing down and becoming seductive, blowing Amity a kiss. The young girl screamed a battle cry and threw herself over her older version, while it was true that Jade was much stronger than she was Amity was quicker. The young girl took hold of Jade's hair and began pulling it as hard as she could, she had expected Jade to twitch in pain, but the woman began laughing instead. "What is wrong with you!?" Amity shouted when she was pushed back by the twins.

"Oh, grom! That was so cute, dipshit!" Jade laughed from the floor.

"Do not call me dipshit!" Amity scream, trying her hardest to break from the twin's grip.

"Dipshit!"

"What the hell did I walk into?" Vic's questioned from the stairs.

"Amity!" Luz yelled and threw herself to hug the teal-haired girl, making her relax into the hug until her gay panic attacked and she started to sweat.

"Are you okay?" Luci asked Jade, while she didn't like the teal haired woman she was very thankful for what she did for Ami yesterday.

"Just peachy," Jade answered standing up from the floor and fixing her clothes.

"You can be as romantic as you want later but now we gotta talk for real," Eda spoke, making Amity blush and Luz laugh out loud.

"Eda! We're not being romantic, that's what friends do and Amity and I are just friends." Luz giggled, and Amity almost ran away.

"Oof, I felt that one."

"That even hurt me." Vic and Jade said respectively, and they even looked a bit guilty.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luz questioned.

"Nothing. Let's talk business. You, the twins, your sister was the one who started this mess and she's going to help fix it, for how long do you think you can cover for her?" Eda questioned the twins, Ed waited for Em to answer before speaking.

"Well, mom and dad started getting really strict after the whole Belos thing, and we are not really allowed to leave, and when we do they put a spell over us to know exactly where we are. Ed and I know how to break it and make it look like we're somewhere else, but if we do it too much they're going to realize we are not where we say." Emira answered.

"So maybe we can come up with a vacation, just the three of us, and instead come here," Edric suggested. Lilith shook her head.

"We appreciate it, but we would rather you not get involved in this. We would do the vacation plan, but only Amity will come here." The dark-haired woman stated, ignoring the twin's angry look.

"What!? No! We need to help Amity!" Emira yelled.

"Yeah! Mittens needs our help!" Edric yelled this time, and for a moment Amity thought it would be impossible to hate them more.

"I will not repeat myself, the best you can do is cover for your sister and not get involved, now, all of you start planning your little vacation to somewhere very far from here and a way to convince Alador and Odalia. Am I making myself clear?" Lilith's voice took a dangerous turn that made everyone in the room nod, all except for Vic who just rolled her eyes.

"Very well, I will be in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Luci and Jade come with me." And with that Lilith left, Eda, Luci, and Jade leaving shortly after her, Leaving Vic, Amity, Ami, and the twins alone.

"Are you really Edric and Emira?" Ami asked quietly. The twins finally taking notice of the other Amity in the room.

"Yeah?" The two of them replied, although it was more of a question.

"Oh. But you look and sound so nice." The green-haired teen stated, beginning to nervously fiddle with her hands.

"Don't get fooled, these morons are not nice," Amity said, crossing her arms and shooting an ugly stare at her siblings.

"Are they not nice from where you come from?" Vic asked, already having first-hand experience at seeing just how cruel the twins could be.

"Not really, we don't talk much and when we do they always make fun of me or yell at me or they usually prank me, and most of the time I end up in the healers because of them," Ami added.

Ed and Em looked away in shame, while it was true that they enjoyed teasing and pranking their sister they would never take it as far as to hurt her, or make her end up in a healer's office, so the Ed and Em from her universe must be worse than them, much worse.

"Sorry." Both siblings apologized.

"Oh no! It's fine! You guys are not even the same people so it's probably fine." Ami cried, moving up her arms and shaking them. The five teens stayed in silence for a few minutes before Vic spoke.

"So, the vacation, I was thinking about the knee, and maybe we could threaten some of your friends to go to so your pops let you go," Vic stated.

"That... that could actually work! We could threaten Boscha and her friends and tell Mother and Father we went to train!" Amity cheered, making fists with her hands.

"Well, we just sorted it out, one less problem to worry about." Vic cheered, stretching her hands and falling onto the couch.

"Shouldn't we plan this further? Like what are you going to say and what if they say no?" Ami suggested, looking beyond stressed.

The rest of the teens looking up for a second.

"Nah, they'll say yes if we convince Boscha, and if anything Boscha is the one who is going to suggest the idea," Emira answered, yet Ami still looked nervous.

"Hey, I know this is pretty stressful but it'll be fine, just breath, we don't wanna repeat last night," Vic reassured Ami, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder and lightly squeezing it.

"What happened Last night?" Amity asked.

"Uhh... Ami here got a bit stressed out, but she's fine now. Right?" Vic said looking at the girl in question, who simply nodded.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jade yelled from the kitchen making both Ami and Amity wince.

"Did you plan your vacation children?" Lilith asked. "A. Not a child, I'm eighteen and the rest of them are far from being children. And B. Yes, we did. That's what you told us to do." Vic answered, playing with her now cold food.

Silence fell upon the table as everyone stared at the dark-skinned woman.

"What? You told us to make a plan, we made a plan, the fact that nobody trusts you and you don't trust us either doesn't mean we can just not listen to you." Vic replied, her voice sounding angry and she looked ready to attack Lilith any second.

"Have I done anything to you!? Since you came here you have been nothing but disrespectful!"

Lilith yelled, standing from her chair and hitting the table with her fists.

"Well, I don't know if this universe is anything like mine, but from where I come from you are nothing but a cold-hearted manipulative bitch who cursed her sister, taunted, humiliated, and hurt her for years, tried to kill me when I wanted to help her and you would have led Eda be petrified if I wasn't there! So I feel like I have the right to be angry!" Vic yelled, much louder than Lilith before storming off the kitchen, and walking upstairs.

"She sounded angry," Ami whispered.

"No shit sherlock," Jade replied before going after her girlfriend. Lilith took a deep breath and ran outside, tears falling out of the corner of her eyes, Eda running after her.

Jade entered Luz's room and saw Vic staring out the window.

"Hey." The teal haired woman said, entering the room and sitting next to the human.

Vic didn't respond, or looked at her, or really even acknowledged her presence. Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was definitely angry at Lilith, but she knew the woman was trying, but that wasn't enough to make up for the things she did in the past, yet Vic's anger was much more unreasonable, of course, the human had the right to be angry at her mentor's sister for being a bitch, yet she refused to move on from that or even try and give Lilith a chance. Jade sat up and leaned down to kiss Vic's cheek, but the human chose that moment to turn around and the kiss landed on her lips. Jade quickly pulled back and shook her head.

"That was nice. You're a good kisser Blight. Would you mind doing it again?" Vic asked, she didn't sound angry anymore, now she just looked and sounded sad, and Jade would give up anything to see her girlfriend smile again. The witch smiled and lowered down to the human's lips, enjoying the softness and warmness of her lips. They were both unaware that they had an observer watching from the door.


End file.
